


The Spell

by PichiPachi



Series: Ego stuff [1]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Anti - Freeform, Aphrodisiacs, Egos, Funny, Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Magic, Magic Trick, Marvin - Freeform, Marvin the Magnificent - Freeform, NSFW, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Power bottom Marvin, antisepticeye, idek, jacksepticeye - Freeform, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 12:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18365705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PichiPachi/pseuds/PichiPachi
Summary: A small thing I wrote after talking and making silly headcanon with a friend. I wrote it for them a while ago and decided to upload it.  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	The Spell

**Author's Note:**

> A small thing I wrote after talking and making silly headcanon with a friend. I wrote it for them a while ago and decided to upload it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Marvin was sitting at the table, reading some old grimoire with strange words written on its pages. He was skimming essentially, but it kept his mind busy. He was turning the pages when a loud bang echoed in the room, and Marvin wondered how the door hadn’t popped out of its hinges yet.

“What do you want, Anti.” The magician said in a bored tone, not even lifting his head from the book.

“Vivi look, I got a magic trick for you!” Anti said as he poofed right behind Marvin’s chair. “Wanna see it?”

Marvin sighed, closing the book and turning towards the Glitch. “Sure. As long as you leave me alone when you’re done.”

Anti ignored the comment and pulled a pencil out of thin air, setting it on the table. He looked like he was focusing on it, trying to make it stand on the eraser tip. He succeeded, and took a step back, looking proud of himself. Marvin looked unfazed.

“Amazing.” he said after a second, about to resume his reading. But Anti raised his index finger, indicating that he wasn’t done.

“I’m gonna make it disappear.”

   
Marvin sighed, crossing his arms and looking at the Glitch.

Anti waved and shook his hands, probably making fun of Marvin’s own movements when using his magic. After a couple seconds of gesticulation, Anti violently slammed his head against the table, making Marvin jump and shriek. Anti then straightened back up, the pencil lodged far inside his forehead.

“Tadaaa!” he said, turning towards Marvin and made jazz hands, grinning widely.

 The magician stared at the other, eyes like saucers.

“What the fuck Anti?” he breathed out.

“It’s a magic trick!”

“You’re a fucking degenerate.”

 

Anti didn’t answer and left the room, cackling manically.

 

A few moments later Anti poofed back behind Marvin, making him jump slightly. Marvin sighed loudly, annoyed. But Anti was unusually silent.

“I need help…,” he finally mumbled, not looking at Marvin.

“And what for?”

Anti groaned and crossed his arms. Marvin’s eyes then drifted up and he laughed. The pencil was still neatly planted in the middle of his forehead.

“Let me guess, it’s stuck and you can’t take it out.”

“Whatever, just do something. Use your magic or some shit.”

“And what’s the _magic word_ …?”

“Hurry the fuck up?” Anti said through gritted teeth.

Marvin rolled his eyes. Anti was pissed at his own joke backfiring on him and he would be even more annoying the more time Marvin took. He stood up, motioning to the Glitch to sit. He then looked at the pencil with attention, pinching it with two fingers, and pulled.

Anti’s head followed the movement, making Marvin chuckle slightly. He used his whole hand, then both his hands, but it wouldn’t budge. He then tried to twist it.

“What the fuck are you doing? Stop taking your fucking time you stupid David Copperfield wannabe!”

The whole time Anti was spitting his venom the Magician was turning the pencil, and Anti’s voice was changing with it. A faint buzzing could be heard in the back of his throat, then full on static. Marvin raised his eyebrows.

He made sure to be extra slow, turning the pencil to the left and right. The whole time Anti didn’t stop spitting out insults and slurs, his voices going all over the place. Then finally the magician gave a sharp twist, and the demon just stopped.  

Well, his voice did. Because Anti’s mouth was still frantically moving, the flow of nasty word probably still going.

Marvin stepped back, confused. That sure was an interesting sight, Anti getting a little red in the face, probably shouting like a lunatic, but completely silent.

“I have dreamed of this for _years_.” Marvin whispered in awe. Anti became even angrier and kept yelling silently.

Marvin was giggling now, and he walked to the table, grabbed a notebook and a pencil and handed it to Anti. The demon looked at him like he was about to rip his head off. But Anti knew he wasn’t in a good position there, and it killed him to think that but the Magician could still be of use to him.

So instead of his head Anti ripped the notebook from Marvin’s hands and quickly scribbled a long sentence mainly composed of swear words. But it was nothing Marvin hadn’t heard so he just brushed it off.

“Now maybe you’ll use the ‘ _Magic Word_.’” he said, and went to sit with his big grimoire in the armchair in the corner of the room.

For a big part of the afternoon, Marvin just sat there, his legs tucked under himself. Occasionally he would be hit with balls of paper with insults written in them. Sometimes paper planes would land in his hair. But he wouldn’t react to them, picking the small planes and letting them fall on the ground while his eyes were still focused on the book.     

 After a while finally, Anti came to stand in front of Marvin, holding the notepad in front of his face. In his scratchy, hurried handwriting, a big ‘ _Please_ ’ was written, and his eyes were looking away, his cheeks slightly pink from clear humiliation. Marvin lifted his head and smirked. 

“Well looks like you’re finally learning.” He said, running his hands on the page of the grimoire. “Now, I’ll help you. But only if you help me with something in return.”

Anti rolled his eyes, a groan almost visible on his lips. He changed the page of his notebook and quickly wrote ‘Fine’.

The magician grinned and turned a few pages of the book on his lap. “I found a pretty interesting spell in there. Even you might like it.”

Anti narrowed his eyes and quickly scribbled on the notepad. “Why do you need me?”

“Well, it’s a powerful spell and I want to see the extent of its power without risk. I don’t want to get hurt. If you do it then I’ll help you with your little… problem.” He giggled.

“So you don’t want to get hurt but hurting me is okay?” Anti quickly wrote on his notepad.

“You sliced your ‘own’ throat just because you wanted to prove something.”

Anti shrugged as if saying ‘fair enough’, then waved his hand in a ‘fine’ manner. Marvin beamed and jumped on his feet. He went to set the grimoire on the table and motioned to Anti to sit on one of the chair around it. He then went to a closet and pulled out a rope.

“Since I don’t know the extent of its power, I’d rather be safe and tie you to the chair. You’ve always liked a little bdsm anyway, haven’t ya?”

Anti rolled his eyes again, and tensed when one tip of the rope lifted itself like the head of a snake, and came to circle his body, securing him tightly on the chair.

 “Okay now that we’re safe, and since I need as many data as I can, I’ll remove the pencil. It’s a shame though, I was starting to look nice on you. Really brings out your eyes.”

Anti glared at him, trying to flip him off and failing, his hands being tied to the armrests of the chair.

Marvin tried to pull on the pencil again, and it finally wiggled slightly. Marvin set a foot on the demon’s chest and pulled hard, until at last the pencil was free from Anti’s forehead.

“Well it’s about fucking time!” Anti yelled, smiling when he could hear his own voice. “Now hurry up with your stupid little magic trick, I got shit to fuck up.”

It was Marvin’s turn to roll his eyes now. Boy did he enjoy his few hours of silence. Without answering he grabbed the grimoire and after a quick re-read he lifted his hand, pointing it to Anti, and pronounced some obscure words that sounded like gibberish to the uneducated ears.

A pink-ish haze surrounded Anti and slowly dissipated. But Marvin still couldn’t tell if it had worked. He waited a couple of minutes, not saying anything, just observing the Glitch.

After a while though, Anti was starting to squirm.

“Wha-What kind of spell was that...?” he said, panting slightly. “What did you do to me?”

“It’s an aphrodisiac spell.” Marvin answered, grabbing his own notebook and sitting on the chair facing Anti’s. “I wanted to try it on you so I can collect data, and see how long it’ll take for you to turn into a drooling mess.”

Anti’s eyes widened. He honestly didn’t know what to think. Part of him wanted to get back at the magician from tricking him like that, but the other part was secretly excited about the experiment. If he were lucky maybe he’d even have the opportunity to bang Marvin later. Not that it was a rare occurrence anyway.

Minutes after minutes Anti could practically feel his brain melt away from the warmth in his body. It didn’t take long for him to pant heavily and squirm and arch his back against the back of the chair. He almost wanted to beg Marvin to touch him, but he had enough humiliation for today. He could resist, he thought to himself.

More minutes passed. The demon was whining and groaning, a visible tent on his jeans. Marvin was observing him silently, his face very serious. Sometimes he’d note things on the paper, and after a moment he got up and walked to Anti, and unzipped his fly. He freed the aching erection from the confines of the cloth, very careful not to touch him. He didn’t want to mess his data. Anti let out a low moan, doing his best to catch some friction. But Marvin didn’t react much and just sat back in front of him, resuming his observation and notes taking. 

His cock resting against his belly, Anti was becoming crazy.

“Vivi, please…” he whimpered, hands opening and closing frantically. But the magician ignored his plea, still taking notes.

They both didn’t know how long they stayed like that.

Probably an hour.

Anti was still begging, making dozens of offers as if he was some sort of genies who could grant wishes if only Marvin could get him off. But as time passed his voice grew less insistent, and all Marvin could hear was soft moans and whimpers.      

Finally, Marvin sighed, and rose to his feet. He set his pen and the notebook down on the table and stepped towards Anti, the click of his heeled boots echoing in the room. The glitch was hunched over, the rope the only thing keeping him from falling on the floor. Marvin stood in front of him and gently cupped his cheek with his hand. He ran the tip of his fingers in his hair, slightly turning his face so he was looking at him.

Anti leaned into the touch, craving skin contact. His eyes were pitch black, but cloudy. His glazed look was unfocused, and a continuous string of drool was running down his chin. Marvin smirked.

“What do you need, Anti?” he whispered, leaning over to the Glitch, and touching his weeping and still painfully hard cock with the tip of his index.

Anti sucked on a breath, a shiver running down his body. He squirmed and opened his mouth, but the sound that came out was inhuman. It sounded like a whine, mixed with static and glitchy voice. It was unsettling to Marvin, and he would have been genuinely scared if he didn’t know who was in front of him. He kept caressing Anti’s cheek, and the demon rubbed his face in his hand. Now this was probably even more unsettling. The spell and the amount of frustration and need he had just experienced must have fried his brain, Marvin thought.

“I don’t know if you deserve it,” he chuckled. “But I have enough data now, so maybe I’ll… reward you. Is it what you want, Anti?”

The demon’s eyes widened slightly and they focused a bit. Marvin’s words didn’t fall into deaf ears. Anti straightened a bit and he looked like he was trying to reach for the magician, the ropes keeping him from touching him. Marvin just chuckled, amused by Anti’s efforts to get him.

“Please…” Anti’s raspy voice finally managed to say.

The Glitch’s demeanor was quite a turn-on to Marvin. While the magician wasn’t one to just submit like a good little bottom, he wasn’t used to have the actual upper hand over Anti. To feel powerful. The feeling itself was making his own cock harden, and it didn’t take long for him to start undressing.

He didn’t hurry though, making sure that Anti’s eyes were on him. He slowly unzipped his shorts and made them slip along his legs, to finally step out of them and leave them next to him. The large, light pastel blue-green shirt that covered half his body fell open button after button, and he could hear Anti’s breath catch in his lungs when it finally dropped to the floor in a soft ‘thud’. He had a half-chub already, and he could swear Anti’s drooling had increased. The feet of the chair were scraping against the floor, and Marvin mentally patted himself on the back for tying Anti to it, or he would be the one drooling and whimpering on the ground by now.

With a sway of his hips, having fun teasing Anti some more, the Magician went to grab a small bottle on his shelves. He strutted back to Anti, slowly and softly straddling his lap. The demon’s hands still tightly secured to the armrests, his head shot up and he buried his face in the crook of Marvin’s neck, inhaling his scent and giving sloppy open-mouthed kisses and nibbles.

Marvin gasped, slightly taken aback, but chuckled. He played along, letting out small whimpers, as he opened the bottle in his hand and covered two of his fingers in the substance it contained. It was a lube he had prepared, and smelled like roses. He shifted a little, getting as comfortable as the chair allowed, and slowly inserted the first finger in himself. He moaned, arching his back, and made sure to put on a show, bringing his cock to full hardness.

Anti was groaning. His hands were opening and closing erratically and his mouth was drifting southward, kissing Marvin’s collarbone. His lips then latched onto one of his nipples, making the Magician squeal. Marvin kept working himself open with two fingers this time, his legs starting to shake and his cock brushing against Anti’s.

Meanwhile the demon was sucking like his life depended on it. He craved the touch of Marvin’s skin against his, and when he had enough of the nipple in his mouth, he pulled back and attacked the other one. He used lips and teeth and tongue, doing his best to hear those sweet whimpers again.

When he felt he was prepared enough Marvin withdrew his fingers, and poured the rest of the substance on Anti’s cock. The demon shivered and whined, the feeling being too much for his oversensitive member. Marvin took hold of it to spread the lube, making Anti whine and squirm under him. Marvin relished the sounds Anti was making and, shifting and lifting his body, positioned himself above his cock.

“Hands…” Anti suddenly groaned. He lifted his head, his black eyes looking pleadingly at Marvin. “Please… untie my hands.”

Marvin blinked. It was unusual to see Anti beg like that. The spell must really have messed with his mind. The magician lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

“You want me to untie you, Anti?” He said, hovering over Anti’s body without really touching him. “And why should I do that...?”

Anti whimpered. His hands were still frenetically clasping the air.

“Please… Let me- let me touch you…”

The admission surprised Marvin. His heart skipped a beat and his cock twitched slightly. He bit his lip, grinning.

“Alright. I’ll untie your hands. But _only_ your hands.”

Anti nodded, looking expectantly at the magician’s movements as his hands were working the knots off Anti’s. They immediately shot up to Marvin’s hips, caressing them up and down, his thumbs pressing against the flesh as if it was the last time he would be able to touch him. Marvin gasped and shivered, and Anti’s mouth went back to suckle and nibble on the magician’s neck and nipples.

Marvin braced himself and grabbed Anti’s cock. He positioned himself back above it, and slowly sank onto it, feeling the demon’s body tense. Anti let out a drawn out groan, his hold on Marvin’s hips tightening even more. Marvin would probably end up with bruises.

The magician hissed, grabbing Anti’s shoulders to have something to hold to and not fall backward. His ass met Anti’s jeans and he took deep breaths, giving himself a little time to adjust to Anti’s cock.

Anti was trying desperately to thrust up into Marvin but his hips were still tied to the chair. Marvin chuckled. He would enjoy his little moment of power over Anti, and he would be the one making the rules this time.

Slowly, Marvin started moving up, then back down. Anti’s breath was becoming ragged again, his kisses and love bites sloppy on the magician’s skin. Marvin let go of one of Anti’s shoulder and his hand went to rest on Anti’s cheek, gently lifting his face to look into his eyes. They were still pitch black and clouded. His lips were red from the kisses and his whole face was flushed from need. Marvin kissed him, softly at first, but quickly let his tongue and own arousal take the lead. Anti kissed back as well as he could, groaning and moaning lowly into his throat. It was more tongue and teeth at some point, but their relationship never was a question of tenderness anyway.

Marvin’s hand then left Anti’s face to come rest on his thigh to serve as leverage as his movements grew faster. The sound of skin on jeans soon echoed inside the room, along with their moans and whimpers of ecstasy.

Marvin’s arched his body, and Anti’s cock hit his prostate straight up. He broke the kiss and gasped, throwing his head back, and Anti took the opportunity to bury his face back in Marvin’s neck. The Magician was bouncing now, his hips moving at an uneven rhythm.

“M’gonna cum…” Anti mumbled against his skin, his hands groping more and more at Marvin’s hips.

The magician too could already feel the familiar warmth in his lower stomach, but he didn’t want it to finish so fast. He licked his lips, and slowed down, until he stopped completely on Anti’s lap.

The glitch let out a whine, his body shivering. Marvin felt him try to thrust and desperately force his hips down, but Marvin stayed still, a grin on his face. He even tried not to clench around him. He might regret it later, but for now, he wanted to have his fun.

“I bet you’re close, Anti.’ He breathed. ‘But you’re gonna have to be nice if you want me to help you.”

“P-please!” Anti whimpered, looking up at Marvin with a miserable look on his face. It was like he had completely forgotten who he was, and all that imported to him was to get off. Marvin would have to do more researches on that spell.

“Please let me cum, please!” Anti kept pleading. He was so frustrated that tears were forming in his eyes, and falling to his chin. Marvin couldn’t help but feel a little bit bad. Sure Anti could be a pain and a real asshole, but at that moment, he was almost cute. The magician cupped his cheeks in his hands, wiping the tears with his thumbs, and he kissed the demon deeply. Anti moaned against his lips, kissing back hungrily. Then Marvin started moving again, and pressed his chest against Anti’s. The warmth came back in Marvin’s belly, and their moans were muffled by each other’s lips. The magician was moving fast now, his cock rubbing against Anti’s stomach, and he cried out as he felt several hits against his prostate.

Their movements were getting faster and faster, Anti’s cock starting to twitch inside of Marvin, and precum was already staining Anti’s shirt from Marvin’s cock.

The magician suddenly broke the kiss and threw his arms around Anti’s shoulders, squeezing tightly as he felt his orgasm coming. Anti grabbed his ass, crying out in pleasure.

The demon came first, biting hard on the joint of Marvin’s neck and shoulder. Marvin gasped at the feeling of being filled, and after a couple more thrusts he came too, spilling his release on Anti’s already heavily dirty shirt. They rode their orgasms for a couple more seconds, then finally Marvin stopped moving. He straightened up, running a hand in Anti’s sweaty hair, and looked into his eyes.

Anti looked completely out, a faint smile on his lips. He was muttering something incoherent, gibberish that probably wasn’t even words. The magician sat up and came down from the Demon’s lap, a bit of semen running down his thighs. He looked at Anti for a few seconds and decided to untie the ropes. Anti really didn’t look like he was in the right state to rip his guts out. Marvin was careful. Anti could barely hold his head up anymore, let alone his whole body. The magician dragged him to the ottoman near a wall and dropped him on it. The Glitch was already snoring. Marvin would have to add some information to his researches. And be careful to not use that spell ever again. As annoying as Anti was already, Marvin didn’t want to completely fry his brain with lust.

Once the demon was resting on the makeshift bed Marvin sighed and retrieved his clothes. He was still hot and sticky and felt gross.

Anti could shower later if he wanted, for now his wobbly legs led Marvin to the bathroom

 


End file.
